Eric's Vette
by Menoma-Minx
Summary: Origin of Eric Northman's famous corvette.  It's not your typical love story,but I promise it's very lovable its own unique way :-    It's an answer to the fang readers weekly one shot challenge "Eric's red Corvette".  I think I scared them;-   How about


He bought the paint first . The romance always began with the paint that had to be bloody enough to pass for flowing blood on the highway. One time he even mixed a few drops of his own blood in the paint,but it wasn't worth making his maker making his ears bleed over it . At least, not again .The last time was enough for an eternal life time .

It wasn't just that the blood was sacred either ,although that had certainly been loud enough the first time around:It simply ruined the finish was all .That all important finishing touch that screamed,"Vampire",when he wasn't allowed to utter the word himself even in a whisper.

Eric wanted to scream!

The enforced silence made the best part of his life the absolute worst part of his life;despite not being alive at all anymore.

It was OK though. The cars made it okay. There was something so soothing about wielding a weapon of potential massive carnage in absolute plain sight. Something about it that felt so himself, that he wondered how he had ever felt himself without them all those years before they were even conceived of .

Clearly he was conceived for this era,and it just took chronological time to catch up with his birthright .Every single weapon welded by any Viking he'd ever led into battle combined couldn't compare with the sheer body count of shearing through a crowd of humans in one of his cars. Which is why the paint always had to be perfect in shade and shine. The finish was all about not revealing who or how many he had finished off in this way .It was an almost orgasmic feeling. Eric was definitely a man who liked his organisms!

This latest orgasm was codenamed ,"Mako shark",according to the human he glamoured into getting the details for him out of the General Motors secret meetings . A concept car whose concept he could get behind. After all, truly, weren't vampires really just ultra strategical land sharks?The consummate predators among a sea of prey?

His new sensuality was being developed a little more behind closed doors every day and every dusk brought more to the strip tease as the details of his new lethal lover were most intimately revealed.

She had this little bit of exotica about her that transcended gender. Her very finely detailed hood bulge suggested one gender while her upswept tailfins suggested every skirt he'd ever been under-and he'd flipped quite a few over the past millennium. There was a 12 extra inches of length in its forward protrusion that definitely wasn't feminine ,but he could see females enjoying it .Heavily customized headlights hidden in the grill area ,like a corset begging to be slashed-he fell more in love with this car every day!Supercharged with a Latham supercharger,the radial chrome fin arrangement actually let you see the supercharger as your eyes moved over the hoodline. What a beautiful last view to gift his future victims with!Sometimes his generosity astounded even him .

Still, the basement studio, where the bulk of the design work was being done ,was not idly nicknamed,"Chevy skunk works " without just cause. Sometimes he'd work himself up into a blood frenzy just thinking about how they might mistreat his future lover. Rumor had it these idiot savant designers had among them someone who mounted an actual Mako shark carcass in the design room and the taxidermy chemicals were stinking the place out. So Eric worried a lot between the ecstasies of anticipation .

Sneaking her off the plant into his own private garage involved the usual glamour and subterfuge ,but there was nothing usual about her herself. A hideous iridescent blue top body paint job that faded to a cringe worthy shade of white the lower down her low set body touched downward actually made him a shudder with revulsion , once seen in person ,even though he had been warned throughout the design process that they planned to paint it to look like the shark it was named for. There was such a thing is taking your inspiration too far ! His sweet lover's paint job had been sodomized ! Never mind that he never intended to keep the original color anyway. It was all about having her first impression upon him having the visual color of a very ugly chastity belt. There was nothing chaste about his lover ,nor was there ever meant to be .It just felt so wrong !

As he taped over the windows and other paint free parts,he caressed her parts lovingly. He whispered through exposed fangs of all the future carnage they would see together:Of both the kills requiring postmortems and little deaths of ecstasy that would be screamed on top of her hood -Equal pleasures both.

Several botched attempts of his own to fix the paint came again and again. He finally caved in temporary flacid defeat. Eric glamoured a prestigious body shop to remove the original coating from her sensual body, for all it shamed him to have someone else touch her all over the way only he should .It was almost as if he was allowing his lover to be gangbanged by a bunch of grease monkey rapists! He tried desperately not dwell on that thought. He loved her. The shame couldn't touch that.

Soon after,he was able to clothe her in the only color she would ever know for the rest of her deadly existence—the very same blood shade that so often covered him during his most ardent of feedings.

Decades later,a different lover would put a shapely ass dent in her shapely hood:Something that would outrage him now,but the vampire he was become would be almost conflicted to remove it—almost.

That was later. That was their future. In between the sheets of time,there would be a great deal of sensual bloody carnage that would pass between them. No bond is stronger than blood:Unless ,of course ,it was the sticky sweet bondage of an ancient vampire and his car.


End file.
